


Power Rangers Movie Reboot 2017

by ImADude



Series: Power Rangers Reboot [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Crime Fighting, Fancasting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADude/pseuds/ImADude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a whole world is destroyed for the battle of the ancient Crystals, an alien known as Zordon flees to earth. After millions of years five of the Crystals are accounted for but they soon attracts the one who started the war, Rita Repulsa. </p>
<p>Now with no time to train, the Crystals choose five extraordinary teenagers and grant them extreme powers and weaponry. It's up to them to stop Rita from taking the Crystals and destroying universe.</p>
<p>*This is just the character breakdown. How I want the original five Rangers to be. I even picked who would play them (I'm an aspiring Casting Director, this is my thing) based on the information and rumors that have been reported. If enough people dig this, I'll post the story.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Rangers Movie Reboot 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, my very first fic ever. Now, I'm not new to AO3 at all but I am new to writing them ( I'm probably going to be really terrible at this). But I just couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> With the new Power Rangers Movie coming out I wanted to give my thoughts on how it should go (obviously it won't turn out like this but hey I really liked this idea). A really cool up to date, semi serious, semi fun re imagining. 
> 
> I put some serious thought into this, probably more than I should have, but the future film maker in me just wouldn't let it go (oh yeah I'm currently enrolled in the Los Angeles Film School). 
> 
> Every actor/actress I chose for the Rangers fit exactly what I needed them to be. I've watched all of them in multiple shows/movies and based on the rumors from the upcoming movie, they all have that fame that's required, or lack thereof. (Apparently they're looking to cast unknown actors for the roles and the most famous out of the bunch is Ryan Potter and Zoey Deutch.
> 
> For my story I'm pretty set on who's who but I would love to hear your thoughts on who you would like as the characters and your thoughts on who you think will get the parts.
> 
> Anyways here's my breakdown of the five main characters. If this gets enough hits, I'll post the story.

Ryan Potter

Jason- Red Ranger

Leader, Calm, Kind

As the leader, Jason keeps his calm as much as possible. It kind of reminds him of being on the football team actually, people running towards you trying to bring you down. So, yeah staying calm is extremely important. He listens, to everything everyone says, whether it’s stupid or not. He respects his teammates (best friends). Jason doesn’t know how he became the leader of a group of power infused teenagers but he will keep helping Billy with his science projects (He has no idea what Billy’s project even is) and he will keep taking lessons on self-defense from Trini (She kind of just kicks his ass for three hours a day) and he’ll keep watching Zack and Kim dance (Zack does hip hop while Kim cheers for Jason’s football games) because that is what leaders do, they support their team no matter what it is even if it doesn't interest him, so when they are out in battle none of the team members will hesitate when Jason gives an order, because they trust him with their lives.

 

 

Samantha Logan

Kimberly “Kim”- Pink Ranger

Popular, Compassionate, Cheerful

Kim has been a part of a team since she was five; the dance team, the cheer-leading squad, and now as a part of the Power Rangers. She works well with others, in fact she loves it. But because of her ability to dance she has always been kind of popular (Billy disagrees, he thinks Kim is extremely popular) and she embraces it. Uses it. Just not in the way people think. For an average sixteen year old girl having over 5,000 Instagram followers is kind of a big thing. People say it's because of her good looks, others say it's because of her compassion towards others. So she uses it to help inform people of her favorite animal shelters and how to conserve water (California is in a drought you know) things that help. Kim just genuinely wants to be there for those that can’t help themselves and if being a part of a new team that fights really creepy looking aliens while sporting a really cute (pink is so her color) battle suit, then sign her up.

 

 

Ashton Moio

William “Billy”- Blue Ramger

Brilliant, Ambitious, Critical

When Billy, and the rest of the team, were approached to defend the world from aliens he was extremely skeptical. Who in their right mind would give highly powerful crystals that give you a fancy battle suit (that are apparently color coded) with a living giant robot?! Especially to a group of teenagers. Sure he could probably figure out how to control his machine pretty quickly (robotics are his thing, and apparently they’re called Zords?) and maybe he was the first to realize the Crystal was raw power and therefore the first to figure out how to morph, but saving the world from an evil enchantress who is trying to kill whoever’s in her way (that being the person currently in possession of the Crystal!) is extremely overwhelming. He needs to focus on his SATs and college is right around the corner and MIT is not easy to get into. He’s the first in his family to even attempt to go to college, mainly because his dad’s from Mexico and his mom’s from Italy and they both moved here at eighteen). But when he stops and thinks about it he realizes he’s the only one that can figure out the technical side of it. To save the world, to fight alongside his, now, best friends. Plus studying a giant living alien robot looks good on the MIT application right?

 

 

Zoey Deutch

Catrina “Trini”- Yellow Ranger

Reserved, Aggressive, Fearless

Trini isn’t the greatest with teams. She prefers to work alone. Lone wolf and all that (in this case tiger). Her dad has trained her since she was old enough to even walk; in basic self-defense, jujitsu and most recently in Lucha Libre wrestling (that was just for fun and can add a little flair to her moves). It’s just been her and her dad for a really long time. He was all she needed. But now with the classes he teaches and restaurant he owns it’s different. But saving the world with a bunch of inexperienced teenagers is a little frustrating. All though she’s nice enough to not say that out loud (unlike others, Billy). The thing is though, she really believes if she doesn’t stick around with this team they’ll be destroyed in battle. Sure Kim can flip around and Zack is smooth with his moves and brute strength while Jason is fast from all those sports. Hell even Billy has the brains to calculate accurate defensive moves to stay alive long enough (thank god for those battle suits). But who’s the offense? Who is going to dive in head first when needed? Trini is the only one with ten plus years of experience with this stuff. With her and her father’s knowledge, lessons, and the teams other skills they can really save the world.

 

 

 

Mason Dye

Zack- Black Ranger

Charismatic, Confident, Carefree

Zack has had a pretty easy going life. His parents are great, his friends are great, his dating life is awesome, he’s done multiple things with his life (he was even on the football team with Jason, until Zack decided it wasn’t really his thing) but never has he had to consider fighting an alien race before. He’s just never had to think about something that major. His biggest worry is if he should up his work outs, but then that would cut into his dance time and he’s really good at hip hop, if you ask him, he’ll figure it out. Nothing has ever been this hard. Jason keeps telling him they can do this, as a team, and Trini (who is surprising really cool, even with the whole quiet thing) is helping him improve on his fighting. He’s just not used to this stressful lifestyle. But looking at Kim and how much she wants to help and all the things Billy has been coming up with (it won’t be long before Billy comes up with a way for Zack to work that weird gun) he really has no other choice but to stand up with this new group of people, friends, and fight.

 

 

* I know what the suits look like, I just have to get permission from the artist to post them, and I know what the zords look like. I just can't really draw and again I would have to get permission from the artists to post the pictures that I drew the inspiration from. (Just think really cool but better transformers and from the fan film that came out a few months back. Also I could really use a proof reader....a beta? Help? *

tumblr: ImADude2

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Interesting enough to read a whole story about these guys? My story has some pretty sweet action sequences if I do say so myself. So it will be a fun read. Also If you noticed I changed a few things: like for one Jason, Kimberly and Billy are not white and Zack and Trini are. I did that on purpose. For me the Power Rangers were these great heroes and I felt like under the helmets any of us could be one of them. So I chose to shake things up a little. Ryan Potter, which I have seen in a few things shows great leadership and just enough kindness, while Samantha Logan and Ashton Moio were perfect for my Kimberly and Billy. (If you have the chance look them up.) Also these three in real life need no training. Ryan is a trained fighter, Samantha is an experienced dancer and Ashton does stunt work for movies. The same goes for the other two, they fit exactly what I wanted and have the acting chops to pull it off.
> 
> So maybe I put too much thought into this, maybe I didn't put enough, but I hope it was worth the quick 3-5 min read and it intrigued you enough to show you on how I think a new Power Rangers movie should go. 
> 
> Full story? Yes? No? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
